Regium
Regium is the Bloodline of Kings; even those without position or authority consider themselves the symbol nobility of the vampire world and the leaders of vampiric society. This Bloodline of Monarchs holds enormous influence in both mortal and vampire affairs. Regium stereotype of businessmen and politicians is seemingly valid, since they prefer to sire those who can hold their own in the arena of political and economic conflict. They are power brokers and manipulators of the purest pedigree. They are also very particular about who they sire. They claim that without their guiding hand, vampires would have fallen centuries ago. Unfortunately, their claim may hold truth since their aid in the growth of the sect is not easily overestimated. Many Regium are unable to give up the habits and dress of the time when they were Sired and forget the attitudes and beliefs of one’s mortal days. Old-fashioned and tradition-bound, they are sophisticated and genteel. They believe in good taste above all else and work hard to make their lives comfortable. Regium represent vampires at their most classical. As the most noble of vampires — at least they consider themselves to be — they infiltrate and use human government to maintain their power over other vampires. They’ve been a part of the Roman Empire, the British Empire, and pretty much all the empires in-between. Regium are charismatic vampires which make them extremely dangerous, especially since they have perfected the power of compulsion. Regium are driven to make vampire society succeed. Yet many vampires of this Bloodline seem to pursue power only for the sake of power, gathering more wealth and influence for themselves. Organization Regium are polite to each other; they are nothing but utterly refined in speech and manner. The smallest insults can fester for decades or even centuries, so politeness is paramount. Rudeness lowers the Regium to the level of the common vampire and fighting amongst themselves is unacceptable. They tend to make their homes in mansions, often their mortal dwellings. Sometimes they will only embrace their own mortal descendants. Though the Regium clan meets often, their councils are sarcastically called “debating societies” because of the amount of talk and lack of action. They consider this the only civilized way to get anything done. THE REGIUM IMPERIAL MONARCHY * '''King or Queen - It’s Imperial Highness and the highest authority inside the Regium. * Archduke or Archduchess - The member of the Bloodline that represents the Regium inside * The Kindred when the King/Queen is away and the closest to the King or Queen. * Duke and Duchess - Selective group of vampires who have earned the highest title due to their age and pedigree. * Count and Countess - Secret Keepers. These vampires are responsible for maintaining a record of the Regium’s history. Aside from the King/Queen and the Archduke/Archduchess, they are the only ones with access to the Caudex. A book that contains information about members of The Regium, a history of the Bloodline and information that need to be kept secret. * Baron and Baroness - Mercenaries. These Vampires have earned their title through their accomplishments * Knights and Dames - Referred as Sirs and Ladies. After their transitional period is over, vampires will gain the title with their initiation. Distinguishing Abilities And Characteristics Regium vampires are very charismatic in nature and have the ability to communicate and read thoughts, especially those of humans. This ability do not work on other vampires. They are also able to cloud the mind of a human or other supernatural creatures, bending them to his or her will. Their compulsion is so powerful that can last years or until the vampire in question is killed. Compulsion done by a Regium is rarely taken away by a witch. Few have tried and the end result is either brain damage or death. Regium are the only vampire who possess the cloud gift, which gives them the ability to fly, making it easier to travel long distances. The blood of a Regium vampire is more coveted by those addicted to V because the effects are more potent. Regium compulsion affect only actions of other creatures, just like any other vampire. It is stronger, lasts longer and has more range. For instance, one Regium can compel a massive audience. They can also compel other vampires, including other Regiums. However, using the power of compulsion on other Regium is frowned upon. Siring Regium only sire those they consider worthy of the honor. Nobles, religious leaders and great military men have all found their way into the Bloodline over the centuries. Regium have high standards of admittance into their ultra-exclusive club of undead. Potential sires discuss their potential progeny with their elders, often their own sires, before the turning, thus ensuring that the newborn vampire is accepted into their proper society. Once turned, the new vampire goes into an intense training where they are taught the traditions and etiquette of the Bloodline. Vampires are expected to find their place within the vampire society. Regium demands that the sire test his progeny constantly, quizzing them on facts and challenging their understanding. Failure or missteps result in withering insults and even physical pain. Once the vampire finishes their training, they will have their ‘Initiation’. This is a fancy word for a big party where the young vampire officially becomes a Regium Knight. Media